Baby, I'm Coming Home
by randompenmenship
Summary: This is a two part sequel to "Rumors Cut Deep" it's Ita/saku Itachi is shocked to find out Sakura had a son and he is even more shocked when his mother reveals that the little boy is an Uchiha nonmass
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a special update for ItaSaku1 you are the best reviewer and I hope you enjoy " Baby, I'm Coming Home," the two shot I promised you. Also special shot out to awesome you for the review on "Potluck." So this is the sequel to " Rumors Cut Deep"

**Disclaimer: **not mine not mine lol so ok move along

**Part One **

" **Shatter" **

It had been so long since Itachi had set foot through the gates of Konoha, and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he dragged himself into the main house, and got a shower when he emerged from the shower he was met with a big pair of jade eyes staring up at him. " Kaname-Kun where are you," he heard his mother call teasingly. The small tot smiled the widest smile Itachi had every seen, and Itachi stared blankly at the small boy. Kaname paid no attention to Itachi, just using Itachi as a human shield from his playmate.

" Kaname-Kun come out come out wherever you are," Mikoto called throughout the hallways, but the little boy just giggled from behind Itachi's leg. " I swear that boy acts so much like Itachi it isn't even funny," Itachi heard his mother grumble as she made her way towards them. " Kaa-san is there any particular reason you are chasing this little boy around the house," Itachi inquire glancing down at the small child. " Itachi, aren't you a site for sore eyes, come give your mother a hug like a good boy," Mikoto said stretching her arms out expectantly.

Itachi gave her a rare smile before wrapping his arms around his mother, in truth he had missed her more and more as the days went on. " Well, you see Sakura-Chan had to go to Suna on a mission, and she asked me to keep Kaname-kun for her. I couldn't tell her no, she's had it rough the past year so I said I would be more than happy to keep him for awhile," she said walking with Kaname in her arms towards the kitchen while Itachi followed. " So is he a cousin of hers," he asked sitting across from the high chair.

" No, No, he's her son," when he heard those words Itachi felt his world shatter, but it didn't show on his face. His heart beat became faster with the next question he asked, " Who's the father?" " Well, the thing about that is Sakura refused to tell anyone, and she didn't even tell Tsunade, but their have been rumors. Terrible rumors, Itachi, the people in this village talked about her, and they still are today," she said while chopping the vegetables.

" What rumors," he asked staring at the child in front of him. The little boy ignored him cooing as he played with a few blocks spread on his tray. " Well, while she was pregnant they were saying that it could be anybody's child. Let's see it was Kakashi, Sasuke, I thought she was going to faint, Naruto, they had a good laugh about it, and she passed out when it was circling that the father might be Rock Lee. Now people are saying that he is the son of the Kazekage, and I can see that, but it's not true," she said glancing at the small boy.

Itachi took a hard look at the boy, and he did look like Suna's Kazekage messy red hair and jade eyes stared at him. " What makes you think that the rumors aren't true," he asked staring at the boy. " Oh, that, well that one is easy. Kaname-kun show Itachi our little secret. Itachi nearly fell out of the chair, because the sharingan was spinning in those jade eyes. Mikoto's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. " Now which one of you is the father Itachi you or Shisui?" Well, that one wasn't to hard to figure out after all they did for get to use protection, but all he could do was stare at his son.

**A/N**: This is a two part fan fic so I'm typing the second part as you read the first.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait this is the second part to Baby,I'm coming home. Ack well it may take me even longer now baby is crying brb yall okie dokie, we have a happy boy now in his lil spinny play station thingy now to get this ball rolling

Disclaimer: Love it to Death but sadly it does not belong to me

Part Two

" Funny Feelings"

It had been a long and tiring discussion with his mother, after Kaname had went to bed. She was angry at first at their carelessness, but anger soon turned to joy at being a grandmother. While she was happily planning the Kaname's first birthday party, Itachi was worried about being a father. He wasn't sure if he would be a good father, after all his father had pushed him to the extreme to be the best, fastest, and most intelligent. He knew that he wouldn't mind what path his son might take in life, and he would support him in all his decisions. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the oncoming headache.

He watched his son's chest rise and fall gently, and he felt a small tug at his heart. He walked softly to where Kaname slept, and knelt beside the small bed. He couldn't help himself, and he reached out to touch the small boy. For a moment his hand hovered above his forehead, before it brushed gently through the untamable messy red locks. This was real, he was Itachi's son, and Itachi felt a surge of pride swell in his chest.

He carefully stood, not to wake the sleeping toddler, and he walked out of the room, across the hall, and into his own room. There were many things that he was going to have to discuss with Sakura, and perhaps there were many things that he would have to apologize for. It couldn't have been easy on her, being alone and pregnant. Then the stress on top of that caused by all the rumors, and yet she still respected the privacy of the situation enough to not mention him. He wouldn't pressure into marriage, after all she was still rather young, and he wasn't exactly wanting to be tied down at the moment. Not that he was opposed to the option, but he was certain that Sakura would be.

He laid across his bed mind reeling with all the pros and cons of the situation, when there was a soft knock on his door. He got up, and opened the door and there was Kaname rubbing his eyes sleepily. Itachi looked down at him expectantly, and the boy didn't disappoint him. " Bad Dream," he mumbled yawning and waiting for Itachi to move so he could enter the room. Itachi stepped aside, and watched with amusement as the boy entered the room, and crawled into his bed. Well, looked like the father thing was starting at this moment.

Shifting the boy a little bit, he lay back on the bed and listened to his son's soft breathing. " Kaa-san, should be back tomorrow," the boys soft voice entered his mind. Ah, so Sakura would be back tomorrow, he made a mental note of that. " Do you miss your Kaa-san," Itachi asked closing his eyes "Uh-Huh," the Kaname managed between a yawn. " Kaa-san tells good stories, but can't cook," the boy whispered laying on his side watching Itachi. That brought a smile to Itachi's face, and he internally snickered good to know.

" It's best we sleep now, Kaname, it's very late at night" Itachi said softly closing his eyes. Kaname waited for Itachi to fall asleep, and gently whispered, " Night Otou-san ." The thing was that Itachi wasn't asleep, but mildly surprised. He gently pulled Kaname close, and whispered, " Good Night Musuko."

The next morning Mikoto went searching for Kaname, and she panicked slight when she didn't find him in the guest room. So she crept quietly across the hall, and peeked in Itachi's door. There was Kaname spread across Itachi's chest, and Itachi's arm wrapped firmly around the small toddler. This was going to be a good thing for Itachi Mikoto could just feel it.

A/N: Another sequel will be up eventually featuring all three Kaname, Itachi, and Sakura.


End file.
